Dreams can Come True AU
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: If fate gave you the one in a million chance? Could you have enough courage to it? Could you choose from the fantasies, face the danger, and know that whatever path you choose. There is no turning back? Sephiroth/Aria


Dreams can Come True AU

By Aer_seph4eva

Chapter 1

Hi! Aer_seph4eva here. Some of you may have read my ff6/7 fics, so you should know that I am a major fan of unusual and rare couples, and a few of the canon ones too! I normally stick to the original storylines from the original games but with usually, one major twist.

I bet everyone who has adored ff as much as I have would love the chance to go in their favourite ff game…but, if you really had the chance? If fate gave you the one in a million chance? Could you have enough courage to it? Could you choose from the fantasies, face the danger, and know that whatever path you choose. There is no turning back?

This is what this fic is going to be about. An everyday girl has to make this decision, to create her story. Each choice has consequences and each pathway leads up to a different ending, and this girl has to learn how your dreams can become reality. But how far can you stay in your reality before it turns back into that of a dream? 

Have I interested anyone?

Okay, now I have stated the introduction. On with the fic……

It was one of those nights again. Rain pelting with all its might on the windows. The wind raging with all its might, howled against the roaring thunder as if it were to compete its power. Sparks of lightning snapped across the sky as the thunder echoed it's meandering path. The people down below in the streets scampered with their heads down as their hands balled their shawls and coats tightly across their soaked forms, while others grasped their umbrellas with their might, as if they were their lifelines to protect themselves although feebly against the harsh weathers surrounding them, and the cars from spraying yet more water on them.

Yep it was one of those days. Those days that everyone who was even partially sane managed to hate and despise, as the heavy weather knocked down trees and pulled panels off the rooftops, creating havoc in its path.

But Aria loved it, as she stared out of the window as a another clap of lightning sounded before her. It was almost as if it were trying to claim the attention from the people down below, if only for a moment before being swallowed up once again by the darkness. A singular black gloved hand placed itself carefully upon the window as the rest of the girl's form leaned across the window sill. Her fingers becoming moist from the condensation of the drastic temperatures of her room to the chilling winters outside. The water on the wooden window sill becoming soaked from the liquid creeping under the panels. A small sigh escaped her throat, the white fumes of smoke rising from her lips to envelope in the soft glow of her bedroom. The only light resonating from a beside table, flickering slightly in the darkness as if giving up hope.

A soft knock on the door was the only warning the girl was given before the small gale of light crept in, lighting the room. A quiet pair of footsteps soon followed, a soft click of light, destroying any last bit of darkness in the room.. The girl turned, her ebony plait swinging across her shoulder, as green eyes focussed on the person who had invaded her privacy.

"Sis, you're friends have arrived," a soft voice announced at the door. Her arms held akimbo for a moment while her face held the look of mock annoyance. Her hazel eyes squinting slightly due to the light change in the room before giving a motherly look of concern after hearing no response from her usually highly responsive sister.

A pause. "Let them come in," came a quiet whisper, as emerald eyes slowly closed shut, as her ears awaited for the sound of a closing door. After a moment, the soft sound of footsteps padded across the room making her realise what was soon about to happen.

Amy sighed to herself, shaking her head in sympathy as she looked at the burdened form of her sister, shrouding away in the darkness of the room, looking through the half open curtains at the storm raging outside. After attempting after a few moments to start a conversation, she gave up and began looking around the room, as if looking at something could give her the inspiration of what she wanted to say.

Crossing the floor to her sister's bedside, she noticed unsurprisingly that the room had not changed since 'she' had left. The room was barren of any bright colour or flamboyant décor, just set in a simple black and cream combination. A small bed nestled between a wardrobe and a bureau was the only thing which kept the room from looking like a prison cell. A small poster, strategically placed in the corner of the room. At a closer look, one could identify who was printed across the page.

'Bruce Lee', Amy muttered to herself, the stance and pose all too memorable after watching all the movies one after another since her sister was such the Karate maniac, to own all the DVDS. Aria had a small crush on him, or so Amy believed.

"Sis! Come on. It's your 16th Birthday for crying out loud! You can't keep everyone else waiting!" Amy exclaimed in exasperation, the tension in the room, making the air seem too thick, too insufferable to withstand.

Sitting down on the bed, visibly noticing how her sister had not moved from her window sill. Willing up the courage within herself, she tried once again to attempt conversation.

"Sis…?" Amy began, before realising that she had no other words to continue her sentence.

'How can I console her when I am hurting from the same pain myself?' The brunette looked across the bedside, leaning across the black bed sheets to gaze at the photograph in the frame, a treasured memory frozen in time. There in the photograph was a picture of a happy family, unbroken liked it used to be. The smiling faces looked highly sickening at first glance yet the sheer happiness emanating from the picture broke the thoughts of the older sister as she traced her idle hands across the faces in the picture at the theme park. Her sister, smiling happily as she was holstered up on her father's shoulder. A bright sparkle in her eyes and smile, clad in a powder blue. Her fingers passed across two other faces. Her mother and father. The reason for both of her and her sister's pain. Her father held a proud and firm stance, clad in red and black. The only colours he used to wear those ten years ago. His excuse as he always said how they made him look more dashing. And indeed they did, with his long ebony locks trying to free themselves from the loose ponytail, that Aria had inherited, his large debonair smile. A pair of twinkling hazel eyes with a smooth smile on his lips, surrounded by a face unmarred by the stresses of life. This was Amy's father, that she and her sister lost all those many years ago. Amy's mother held her oldest sibling securely in her lap, her wavy brown hair slightly tousled in the wind as her emerald green eyes sparkled with pure happiness. Tears kept inside since over a decade threatened to spill over at the image of seeing both of her deceased parents yet she knew that she had to stay strong, if not for herself, then for her sister.

Amy's thoughts were broken after a deep sigh which resounded in the room, her head whipping around to the direction of Aria.

"It's been a year since Mum died," Came a soft whisper, as Aria kept her eyes fixed on the weather outside, not facing Amy's direction. The older girl could not speak for a moment, placing the picture carefully down with carefulness in its original place on the bedside table.

Amy sighed. "Yeah..." Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, she slowly stood to her feet and quietly made her way to her younger sister and standing at her side.

"You know that they're both proud of us," Amy continued, placing a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulders. Trying to dispel Aria's pain, if only for one day on her birthday.

"I know....but...It still hurts. I accept how Dad died.... but Mum..." Aria said quietly, her voice wrenched with emotion. "She said she wasn't strong enough as us..." A fatal pause as the younger girl drooped her head. "...she wanted to see him again.."

"Yeah...But maybe what she did was the right thing... She used to speak of being dead inside...The doctors said it was only a matter of time. The pain of losing your love can do that to you..."

"But...." Aria gasped as tears glistened underneath her eyelashes. "She ran out in front of that car. She committed suicide... On my birthday..." 

Amy could only watch as Aria began to weep at the window sill, her shoulders quaking with the pain she was feeling inside, doing the instinctive thing to hug her sister as a few tears slipped down her cheeks too.

"Aria...Mum never wanted to hurt either of us. She had already made her decision and she chose the path of being with our father." Amy whispered soothingly, trying to console the younger girl.

One small word, a question, yet so powerful with emotion. "Why....?"

"Everyone makes decisions in life, whether good or bad that has an effect on others. Mom thought she made the right decision with us. She knew that we could move on with dad's death since we were so young, yet she couldn't." I continued, rubbing Aria's hair that was so silky underneath my fingers.

"She always said she loved us, that she gave everything in her possession to us so that we could have the chance to live."

Aria snorted miserably. "I don't care about money or having a home... I want her back..."

"Ssssh, I do too. It'll be alright. What about Tifa Lockheart? Tifa, was strong over her mother's and father's death. She knew she had to go on," Amy stated softly winning a look of disapproval from Aria.

"Tifa is not real person. It's a game..." The ebony girl responded as I sighed.

"Maybe, yet its the same thing. Death is just a step in life that everyone has to face."

Aria frowned. "I know... but it is still hard to think that death has to happen,"

"Oh Aria," Amy sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes and giving her sister a tight squeeze. "Nobody likes death,"

"Seymour, Sephiroth, Kefka and Necron did," Aria replied with, making her pause with thought before a small smile crept on her lips.

"What did you say about Final Fantasy being not real?" I joked before shaking my head, winning a small smile from Aria. 

"Anyway. I don't think the villains of Final fantasy liked death either...well...maybe Necron but he was rather deranged and was rather stupid in FF9 anyway." The older girl said winning a chuckle from her sister.

"I guess your right, about Necron anyway. Kefka wasn't in his right mind either in FF6 and Sephiroth was brought up learning messed up things from Hojo and Jenova." Aria commented as Amy nodded, pulling away from her sister realising that when her sister began to talk about Final fantasy, it meant that she was going to have a forever on going conversation of all her favourite characters in the RPG games and how they differed between one another. She had always loved the game when she bought FF7 all those years ago, and fell in love with the silver haired villain for many months before buying the rest of the games, to play on her Playstation and the merchandise on EBay. Even writing and drawing her own fanfiction and fanart to pass time and immerse herself in fantasy and dreams, as if she was trying desperately to escape the reality and harshness of the world, and its never-ending problems. 

".....Seymour sorta wanted death, since his mother sacrificed herself to become Anima and all," Aria continued on as I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Yeah and how Seymour cornilly said," Amy laughed as she remembered one of the most annoying yet best battles in FFX. The older girl flicked her handout in a dismissive gesture. Trying to feign Seymour's voice in the worst British accent that she could as she spoke one of the Guado's most famous lines. "Death awaits you." 

Aria giggled. " Yeah. I really hated Seymour in that battle how he kept on destroying every Aeon I used. Why couldn't he be easy to defeat like Sephiroth? Just two rounds of Knights of the Round could have easily finished him."

Amy laughed as she ruffled Arias hair. "There would be no point of a game if you could defeat everything with Knights of the Round."

We were both quiet for a moment.

"Do you think we should go down to your friends? I think you have been making them wait for a long time," Amy reminded her sister as she looked down at her watch.

"Yeah I guess so. But I think I should change. I don't want them to think that all I wear is my school clothes," Aria laughed as she looked down at her dark blue sweater and her dark plaid skirt.

"Hehehe... alright...Hurry up soon as I have a present downstairs that I think you will more than likely like."

This perked Aria's curiosity, as she looked up in excitement. "What is it?"

"Hurry up and change and then you can find out!" Amy laughed noticing the faint pout on the other girl's lips.

"Alright." Aria said in reluctant agreement as she let out a tired yawn and closed the curtains beside her.

" Now that's a good girl." Amy sighed as she ruffled the ebony locks, before walking to the main entrance of the room. "Hurry up then. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Yeah...and Sis..?" Aria questioned, a soft smile on her lips as she walked over to her wardrobe.

"Hnnn?"

"Thanks.....for looking out for me," The ebony haired girl answered, her green eyes sparkling with hope which always made her seem so young and innocent for her age.

"It's alright..." And with that, Amy closed the door and made her way down the stairs to attend to Aria's guests.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmmm," Aria sighed softly to herself, as she opened up her wardrobe and looked inside, noticing the lack of colour and variety in her garments. Her hands crossed each peg as her mind displayed the pros and cons on each outfit before deciding on a fairly simple white shirt and pair of black trousers. Quickly pulling off her black gloves and adorning her chosen items, tossing her school clothes into the washing basket, she over walked to her bureau and searched through the drawer for a hairbrush. Her eyes trailing over her most recent bought EBay statue, and what she believed was the most handsome bishonen in the world.

"Life is hard for both of us eh Sephiroth?" Aria questioned to the inanimate object as she began to untie her plait, her black locks cascading over her shoulders before being gently brushed by a wide toothed comb. Obviously the Sephiroth model made no response to her question, the painted green, cat like eyes staring out in the distance, strands of his hair blowing in an invisible wind fixing it into position as his sword Masamune glowed almost faintly in the light, in perfect condition from since it had been bought.

After brushing her hair and coming to the decision that she was too inexperienced at hair styling since she couldn't manage to do Lulu's complicated style, she decided to leave it down to fall past her shoulders to lay down at her lower back.

"I think I should leave it like that," Aria sighed, pulling two strands of her hair to fall in front of her face as if to weakly imitate Sephiroth's locks of silver. Giving one last look in the mirror and a soft stroke to the silver haired resin model on her bureau, she made her way to the door and passed through it, but not before turning off the light and closing it behind her.

..........................................................................................................................................

'3...2....1....0.....'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aria opened the living room door to be swarmed by her friends patting her on the back and pushing her to one of the sofas nearby. Balloons were hung across every peg and corner, as paper streamers of every colour adorned the areas of the floor, and in the middle of the room were the large oak table stood was a impressive party display of a variety of foods and snacks that every teen enjoy as some light music pumped out in the atmosphere,

"Hey Aria, Happy Birthday," Melissa said, a honest and quiet blonde, with soft grey eyes and a optimistic view of life. One of the most oldest and closest best friends to Aria she stuffed a small gift box into the palms of Aria's hand covered in a dark purple tissue. Her favourite colour.

"Hey Mel, don't hog Air to yourself. We have gifts to give her too!" Came a deep voice that Aria easily identified as Kyle, with his shockingly great looks and well tended locks of brown, he could have almost been identified as a Squall lookalike with his stormy green eyes and his flawless face.

"Hey Kyle," Aria said softly, a faint blush on her face as he kissed Aria cheek and gave her a warm hug from behind.

"Hey doll, Happy 16th B-day. You're now old enough to be hot and intimate with me ne?" The mousey brown haired teen breathed in Aria's ear, making her shiver.

"Uh yeah..." Aria stated hesitantly, a face holding a mock fearful look.

"Hey stop flirting around her Ky! you know Ari doesn't go for guys who force themselves on her," Dawn laughed, pulling away the reluctant Kyle to reasonable distance away from the Birthday girl as she blushed on.

Kyle laughed. "Sorry Ari. Here's your gift anyway. Don't worry, it didn't cost a lot," He said winning a chuckle from the ebony haired girl as he tossed his gift into the girl's lap.

"Yeah, Here Aria. Here's mine. The other blue one is from brother Kieran. He couldn't come," Dawn stated passing two presents to the Birthday girl as a pile of presents began to build up upon her lap. "For reasons such as getting the flu."

Aria smiled. "D, tell him I said 'hi' and that I hope he gets better soon," 

"Will do," Dawn chirped, as she sat down beside her.

"Thank you guys," Ari grinned, looking at all the faces in the room. Amy stood poised at the corner of the room smiling softly while Aria's friends fussed around her sister.

"Alright Ari. You have made us wait long enough. Open your gifts!" Kyle commanded in a serious tone, not noticing the shoe that came flying at him before it struck the side of his head.

"Jesus. Ow!!!" Kyle moaned, rubbing his now sore head causing everyone to laugh, as Dawn bent down to retrieve her shoe and placed it back on her foot.

"It serves you right," the brunette stated. " Stop being rude and I won't throw any more shoes at you," Dawn warned giving the only male in the room a death glare as he scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

Kyle pouted. "I'll be good," he stated winning a few looks from the other people in the room. 

"Or right, I'll try to be good," he restated as everyone else in the room sighed.

Aria chuckled shaking her head at the amusing display before her.

"Alright Kyle. Since you are so desperate to see me open my gifts, I'll start with yours first." Her hands deftly set to work on unwrapping the green paper, as everyone else looked over her shoulder to see what she had got. A moments silence and a few clueless stares were all locked on Aria as she pulled out her gift for everyone to see.

A bungee Monkey.....

"Gods, Kyle what I am meant to do with this?" Aria questioned looking down at the irresistibly cute cuddly toy of the monkey, suited up in a pilot's hat and a mini pair of goggles. 

Kyle laughed. "Well...when I saw this at this 'dodgy' Sci-Fi shop. It made me think of you..."

Aria raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the honey hued monkey for a few moments before it was plucked from her grasp.

"Oh my god it is sooooo cute!" Melissa exclaimed pulling the long arms of the monkey, squealing with delight at the animalistic shriek which came from the toy as everyone else 'sweat dropped.'

"Urrrr...Ok.... Now that was interesting," Ari commented looking at the large grin etched on Kyle's face before turning to look at Melissa who had her attention on making the monkey screech at every moment she could.

"I'm glad you liked it Ari. It's no Sephiroth but it can fly across thirty feet when pulled like a slingshot," Kyle added as Dawn slapped her head and muttered some incoherent words at the adolescent male.

"Urrr...right," Aria stated looking down at the rest of the gifts in her lap and wondering if they would be as unusual as Kyle's.

Picking up the purple gift, she shrugged her shoulders and began to slowly unwrap the others.

..........................................................................................................................................

Aria sighed softly to herself as she reached up to get another slice of cheese pizza, that had slowly became cold in her hands as she watched amused as Dawn and Melissa argued who was the most 'cutest FF hero'. 

"Tidus is way cuter than Squall," Melissa argued, sticking her tongue out at Dawn who rolled her eyes in response.

"Nu uh, Setzer is the cutest." Dawn responded. "He also has the best theme tune too!" She continued with a wink.

Kyle snorted. "Setzer? The dude from ff6. Man he way ugly in CG." Aria couldn't help but agree with a slight nod of her head, at the image of the ghostly visage and

all the scars criss-crossing against his face.

"Hey! everyone knows that there is only one guy who is better than all of them," Melissa answered, taking another swig of her drink.

"Ah let me guess....." Kyle said sarcastically. ".....Strago?"

Everyone spontaneously pulled faces at the thought.

Aria smirked. "Is it Sephiroth Mel?" Already knowing the answer.

Melissa grinned. "CORRECTO ARI! He is the only villain to attend in three different games. Kingdom Hearts, FF7 and Ehrgeiz!"

"Yeah." The birthday girl agreed, smiling in response, after all Sephiroth too was her favourite character for she always had a weak spot for the tragic villains.

"Say Ari what's your favourite Final Fantasy?" Melissa questioned as she leaned back into the sofa while taking a large sip of her lemonade.

"Oh don't get her started. You know that she talks none stop about it Mel," Kyle mock warned getting another slap at the back of his head by a certain annoyed brunette aka Dawn.

"Well..." Aria sighed looking down at the half emptied glass in her hands.

"I cannot say that I have a favourite. I like all the games equally for different reasons."

Kyle scoffed. " Oh come on. You always talk about FF7 and FFX. Especially Seymour and Sephiroth hint, hint," He stated nudging Aria's arm.

"Well...urr. I like how they are tragic villains and all," Aria commented.

"Sephiroth was tested on when he was a small child and never knew anything about his real parents and then Jenova manipulated him to kill Aeris and become his puppet. Seymour had a tragic childhood how he was treated different because he was from two different ethnic backgrounds."

"Yeah. Half plant, half man, and half biscuit," The male commented as everyone gave him a few weird looks before letting Aria continue on.

"Plus Seymour never properly experienced any kindness from others. Don't forget he and his mother were abandoned at that Baaj temple to fend for themselves, and that his mother became a Fayth when he was so very young..."

"You just like them since he is an albino," Kyle said as if it were a matter of fact. 

"Albino's don't have green or eyes. They have pink you doofus," Dawn said in annoyance sticking her tongue out childishly.

"No they don't. Albinos have any naturally odd coloured eyes or hair. What about Red then?" Kyle argued as Dawn pulled a face at him.

Aria opened her mouth to speak. " Tidus is handsome too! Uh I mean..."

"Ari they are not real, It's just a game!" Mel tried to explain

"Yeah I know! But his character is rather attractive?" Aria tried to state as Mel gave her a look. 

"Whatever......"

..........................................................................................................................................

After a good four hours later, after all her guests had gone. Aria had her new FFX music CD being pumped on to its max with 'Otherworld' from the Blitzball games.

The rest of the presents on the table were a small Seymour Guado and Tidus figure set with their own weapons. A piano score of FFX music and a small fanfiction of some sort of romance coupling. An art pad and crayons, A watch with a leather strap and three ten pound notes and not forgetting the infamous bungee monkey.

"So..." Amy began as she moved the leftover cake into the room which was still an impressive size.

"Since everyone has eaten all the sandwiches and pizza, time for the leftover cake," she finished as she set it down on the table. The cake was rather simple with an intricate piped writing stating 'Happy Birthday Aria' surrounded by marzipan balloons.

"Arigatou Amy," Aria thanked, using her limited Japanese speech.

"It's alright sis," Amy laughed. "But I have something to give you," se stated as she took a white box from inside her pocket and handed it carefully over to her younger sister ho carefully opened the lid

Aria sat transfixed at the item inside, before rushing over and giving her sister a fierce hug.

There sat in a velvet casing was a thick chain of shining silver with the Zanarkand emblem laying proudly along it in its box. At second glance, Aria would have noticed the small ring and keying if she wasn't so excited.

"It's....It's....Oh thank you Ames!" Aria shrieked with excitement, pulling away from her sister to give her a chance to breathe before rushing to put on the piece of jewellery, feeling the coldness and the weight rest against her collar bone and her forefinger.

"It's just like Tidus'," Aria commented rushing around the room to look for a mirror as her sister smiled on.

The ebony haired girl played with the chain for a moment before a question made itself known within her mind. "How did you find it? You can't buy them in England!"

Amy smiled. "It's called the Internet Ari, also known as EBay," She said with relief that Aria really liked her gift that much.

"Oh thank you Sis! I'm gonna cherish this piece of jewellery for the rest of my life even if it was originally made for a male," Aria laughed while almost waltzing around the room. while her older sister began thought for a moment that Aria may have taken alcohol without her noticing.

"Hey Aria. Don't get too excited. Don't forget that you need to go to bed soon since Uncle is gonna pick you up tomorrow to go to school." Her sister stated in a motherly tone.

"But what about clearing up this mess?" Aria questioned, looking at the coke stain on the floor and the streamer pooled out across the floor.

"Ah don't worry about it. Just say this is just another of your birthday treats." Amy laughed as she bent down to pick up the bits of paper near her feet.

"Alright then. Thank you sis for this Wonderful night!" Aria thanked once again, making her way to the door.

"Yeah. Good night!" The brunette answered as Ari nodded in reply before running upstairs, her necklace swinging gently across her collarbone.

..........................................................................................................................................

Turning the light off in her room, she ran across the carpet and dumped her form across her bed, her face falling into her pillow with a sigh before turning over to look up at the ceiling listening to the thunder that still had not passed seeing the flashes glow through the gap in the curtains. After a moment, the flashes became rather annoying and she felt herself move to the curtains on impulse to get rid of the light.

Her bare hands brushed against the curtain.

*FLASH*

"Ugh...." Aria moaned, rubbing her eyes at the sudden light which flared into her room for a moment before slowly disappearing.

"Ow... now that was odd," Aria murmured, closing the curtains fully shut before walking back to her bed unaware that something was not the same as it was a moment ago. Not bothering to remove her clothes, the flash had somehow renewed her tiredness and she crawled under the covers, snuggling up against the long, firm pillow that was laying vertically beside her.

Aria froze as she felt the soft rise and fall of a chest.

"If this is Kyle beside me. I'll 'supernovarise' him," Aria thought mentally, her arms slowly pulling away the sheets to freeze. Laying down beside her was the body of a male and there was no other man she new who had the same hairstyle and clothes as him.

"Oh my god..." Aria gasped. "It's....." She didn't even have time to finish her sentence as brown eyes snapped open, adjusting to the room and a thick black ponytail sliding across his shoulder.

..........................................................................................................................................

"Uh where am I...?" The man questioned looking down at his hands in surprise. Shock visible in his face as he looked at his apparent both normal hands. He only noticed after a moments later that there was someone sitting beside him, a girl who had now began to hyperventilate, chanting his name over and over again in her throat. His eyes getting adjusted to the light and at the girl's features before a short gasp erupted from his voice too at the sheer remembrance of them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

"Oh my god...Oh my god.... I am dreaming...I am dreaming. Vincent is laying down in my bed. Oh I don't want to wake up for the world if this is just a dream, " Aria chanted, looking down at the figure wrapped in her cover, her mouth not having found the ability to talk just yet as Vincent stared at her in silence.

Vincent looked at the girl who he assumed was the daughter from his friend so long ago. Her looks so striking as his were, yet he needed to know first before he continued with what he was sent to do. 

"Are you Aria?" Vincent stated in a gruff tone, squinting in the darkness with his good eyes as the dark haired girl just stared, transfixed at him. After realising that he was getting no reaction from her. he waved an hand in front of her face, confused by her reaction of seeing him.

"Urr...urr...Yeah," The girl squeaked, finally getting her mouth to move.

"Are you really Vincent. The Vincent Valentine?" She questioned after a large take in of breath.

"Yes." The older man answered, sitting up and realising that he was in a bed of some sort of bedroom or Inn he assumed.

"Why....? How...?" Aria feebly asked, her hands shaking as they clutched the insignia on her necklace.

"That is not important," Vincent interrupted gruffly, raking a hand through his tousled hair. "Fate is waiting for you to make a move..."

Aria sat still, puzzled by his cryptic words, trying to take in all that she was hearing.

"Huh?"

"I know of your father," Vincent said after a moments later, going straight to the point of why he was actually there, instead of beating around the bush.

The words seemed to have the effect Vincent wanted as Aria soon perked up at the mention of her father, her eyes turning into confusion and suspicion that what she was experiencing at that very moment was not possible.

"How....How do you know my father. He...died...." Aria stated with confusion as Vincent nodded his head.

"He may have in this life, but in he is still living in a faraway land." Vincent responded quietly.

"......Where..." Aria gasped the thought that her father was alive and well was bringing hope into her soul even though she had a feeling that was happening was all a figment of her imagination.

Vincent continued. "In a dimension not unlike your own. Where it takes the purest of hearts to win over evil. That dreams can come become reality if the mind is true to believe."

Aria placed a shaking hand to her forehead. "Oh gods... what are you trying to say," she whispered, her voice wavering just slightly.

"He is in one of the worlds you know of..." Vincent replied, standing out of bed and flexing his arms, aware for the first time that he was lacking any sort of top as his bare midriff went unseen in the darkness.

"You mean the Final fantasy worlds don't you," Aria answered. It seemed so plainly obvious so she decided to go along.

"If that is what you call them. Yes, it is." Vincent stated, turning to look down at her. "Your father sent me here with a gift for you. He has given you the chance of what your heart has always desired. To escape this world and its pain and to go out and have an adventure. To relieve and cure the pain of others, correct?"

Aria paused. "Yes....but even if that was possible. How was he able to do that?!" Aria said, raising an eyebrow.

"I myself, do not know." Vincent answered honestly although hesitantly, as he too thought that no so long before he arrived. "But he has given you the gift to go to the other worlds."

Aria was beginning to get excited as she bit her lip.

"Like Spira, Midgar, Galbadia, Alexandria or Narshe?"

Vincent smirked, thankful that the girl was now believing him. "Yes, that is correct."

" So let me get this straight. I can get to any FF world of my choosing then?" Aria stated rubbing her temple at the mere thought that maybe what was happening now WAS real and that she had the chance to become part of her dreams. 

"Yes, but you have only once chance. If you decide to leave this world and enter another. You will never be able to return to this previous world..." Vincent warned as Aria began to chew her lip.

"When do I have to decide then?" Aria questioned looking Vincent in the eye.

"......Your story begins now..."

"Ugh...I can't decide now!! I can't decide my own fate so quickly!" Aria exclaimed. 

Vincent chuckled. "They pick a random one."

"That's easy for you to say. Ugh what am I gonna do?" Aria moaned as she shook her head.

"You haven't got much time left. This is your last chance. Choose where you want to go," Vincent commanded as Aria began to chew her lip once again the series of all the final fantasies she knew and their positives and negatives running through her head.

"What dimensions have I got a choice from?" Aria questioned staring down at her lap.

Vincent shrugged. "Which ones do you know?"

"6 to 10. gods.. and if I choose the wrong one, then I can't come back here,"

"No. You will never see your home again..." Vincent added.

"Like when Tidus left Zanarkand.."

"In a way.." Vincent answered.

Aria just couldn't take it. "Oh I don't know!!!!"

Vincent shrugged again. "Just state the pros and cons for each dimension,"

"Uh. Okay.FF6. Setzer and Locke are cute but Edgar would probably bug the hell out of me like Kyle...."

Vincent humphed.

"FF7. Cloud, Vincent and Sephiroth are nice and all. Hey...... Vincent do you think that I could change destiny for other characters?"

"What are you doing now?" Vincent stated as if what Aria said was downright foolish.

"Oh right...Ur ....so I could prevent the destruction of Midgar and Sephiroth going evil then...I could tell Sephiroth about his past and about Jenova,"

Vincent couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"And what would make him believe you? He may just think you are insane or a ShinRa spy,"

"But...I could say I'm psychic or something!!" Aria stated as Vincent grunted.

"And how would that stop Sephiroth from impaling you with his Masamune?"

"Alright then. Now where was I... At FF8... No, I never really liked the idea of time travel and the lack of excitement between the characters in the game," The ebony haired girl stated, her eyes staring off at the far wall. "Rinoa was a bit to annoying and clingy for my tastes around Squall and Seifer."

"So your 'FF8' dimension is out of the question," Vincent stated in his usual flat tone as Aria nodded in reply.

The girl shrugged. "Yeah I guess so....FF9...I guess that world is a little too primitive for my liking with all the castles and such. Zidane and Kuja were very cute though with their tales and all..." Aria grinned at the thought, imaging what Kuja's reaction will be if she were to pull his tail.

'Probably a girlish screech before being vaporised by a Ultima spell.'

"So ff9 then?" The older man questioned in a deadpan voice as the girl held her hands up in a not-so-fast-gesture.

"I don't think I would fit in there with all the animal creatures there," She replied as her emerald eyes turned to look at Vincent as if contemplating something.

Vincent just sighed and folded his arms, relaxing his stance and awaiting the girl's answer shifting his weight from one foot to another as his patience was slowly beginning to thin. "So..."

"Uh. FFX... I uh..." Aria hesitated scratching her head. "I haven't completed it yet since I refuse to defeat Sin until I have defeated all the 'Dark Aeons', but I can't since I haven't got enough experience,"

"Go on...." Vincent pressed on knowing that time was quickly shortening. 

"Well...urr," Aria continued, shaking her head, thinking what was the most suitable thing to say about his world, after all she didn't want to offend him or say something stupid. Even if it were a mere dream.

"Tidus is very kind and friendly. He'd believe that I haven't lied since he had experience something like this...errr, sorta. Seymour is slightly deranged but he had a bad past like that of Seph so I think he's cool too..."

"Humph," Vincent grunted. "Don't always be so keen to pass judgement on others. Seymour knew what path he was taking. He is no innocent."

"Yeah, yeah," Aria agreed. "But, I still feel somewhat sorry for him, like I do for Seph for they did not choose their future. Higher powers led they on mindlessly like mannequins on strings."

Vincent actually chuckled at the statement, his ruby eyes twinkling with amusement which was usually so rare to see even in the game.

"Yeah...maybe..."

Vincent 's tone then became gruffly serious. "Have you decided then? Time waits for no-one."

Aria paused. "Uh....I can't decide between FF7, I mean Midgar or Spira. I just don't know!" She exclaimed grabbing a fistful of her ebony locks and pulling tightly.

"Then guess. You have less than a minute." Vincent commanded softly looking down at his hand, expecting to see a watch before realising that he was in his real true form, just that of a dream.

"What?!" Aria exclaimed rushing to stand beside the black haired warrior and pulling at his bare arm.

"I can't make a decision like that? For friggin sakes Vincent help me!" Aria all but screeched as Vincent looked on unfazed for a moment before pulling his arm away from the girl.

"I am only the messenger," he responded as he folded his arms again.

"Yeah, but. I...I....Just don't know!"

Vincent tried to not to grin in amusement, her antics so familiar like that of another person he once knew.

"Think logically. Which place are you most adaptable and 'suited' for?" The swordsman questioned out watching as the girl had begun to pace around her room.

"Ur...Ur...." Aria stammered, tapping her forehead as if that would spark a thought.

"FF7 or FF8.....NO not 8...10. Alright think Aria...Think. Seph's in 7 but Seymour's in 10....Sephiroth will more than likely kill me straight away, while Seymour may just ignore me and besides FF7....HEY I'VE GOT IT!!!" Aria exclaimed, raising a fist to the air.

Vincent smirked lightly gesturing her to come closer to him as he held out his hand. "Oh you have... Quickly state the place 'now Aria!"

Aria did what she was asked as she grabbed Vincent's bare hand, not even truly knowing that she had made the right decision.

"Uh...uh....Take me to....Midgar!"

And then it went black, the last thing Aria was fearing of was at what time and place would she be in, and how much she'd miss her sister.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

So......Uh what did you guys think? It my first OC story. Don't worry this will not be a Mary Sue as you may so have obviously guessed from reading Aria's personality. Aria's going to Midgar but she didn't mention where? Has anyone guessed already who Ari's father is? If not, keep on reading.....

Whoever is reading this line, thanks for being kind enough to read my fic. I know that many readers are usually weary of OC fics so I am very grateful.

Please Read and Review so you guys can tell me what you think and how I can improve this fic.

I have also done an AU fic if Aria actually chose to go to the FFX world instead.

It called the same as this fic just without the AU!

Arigatou and Ja ne...

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at.......

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


End file.
